This invention relates generally to techniques for measuring acceleration and particularly to a fiber optic device for measuring linear acceleration.
Previous attempts to provide a fiber optic device that is sensitive to linear acceleration have involved microoptic techniques for fabricating individual components. Such techniques are labor intensive and therefore expensive.